She Never Hated Him
by jamesandlilypotter81
Summary: Remus and Sirius discuss the relationship between James and Lily after Harry worries that his mother had hated his dad.


**So, this story is from the fifth book, after Harry sees Snape's worst memory, and he speaks to Remus and Sirius about what had happened that day. This is compatible with my story, Frustration, but it can be read alone as well. It's just something I doubt will ever make it into my story. Anyway, I hope you like it, and please, review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

"You know, Sirius, there was a time that Lily hated James," Remus said suddenly from the kitchen table, his eyes roving the paper. Sirius looked up, confused.

"What?" he asked in irritation, wondering if Remus was insane.

"Harry said that she hated him, and you said that she didn't. That's not true. All of sixth year she hated him."

"Remus, my friend, Lily Evans _never_ hated James Potter," Sirius answered, a grin forming on his face.

"Oh yeah? Then what about the time James was playing around in Potions, and he added a Kneazle hair rather than bloomslang skin, and it blew up, burning off Lily's eyebrows?" Remus asked smugly, crossing his arms across his chest. Sirius laughed, the sound foreign to both men; Sirius hadn't laughed like that since the day James and Lily had been murdered.

"He was an idiot. How can you mistake those ingredients?" he chuckled before turning to Remus with a wide smile. "Sure she yelled at him, but when Slughorn wanted to put James in detention, she said that it was an honest mistake, and that James didn't deserve punishment."

"What about that day at the lake? You can't tell me she liked him then," Remus argued pointedly. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"She laughed at Snape!"

"But that doesn't mean she liked James!"

"Oh please, that was the first night the two of them kissed," Sirius said, shrugging offhandedly. Remus dropped the paper and stared at Sirius in shock.

"Wait, I thought their first kiss was at the end of sixth year, after Lily got the news that her mother was dying," Remus sputtered. Sirius's eyes widened.

"You didn't know about that kiss?" he asked incredulously, as if it was impossible to imagine that Remus didn't know such an important detail in his best friends' life.

"Obviously not," the werewolf said in agitation, wanting Sirius to get on with the story.

"Well, it happened in the common room that night," Sirius began, before Remus interrupted him with a thoughtful frown.

"How do you know about this kiss?" he asked suddenly, thinking that Lily would have told him had it actually happened. Sirius suddenly blushed.

"Well, I heard yelling, and I went down to investigate, and I spied on the two of them. I don't think they ever found out I was there that night. Both of them pretended it had never happened." Remus motioned for Sirius to begin his story, when the still-gaunt man seemed like he didn't want to continue.

"_What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked angrily, her green eyes bright. James hung his head, and he turned away from her in shame._

"_You probably don't want to even see me," he began, ignoring the snort that Lily gave in agreement, "but I had to apologize."_

"_You're apologizing?" she asked in disbelief. James closed his eyes._

"_I'm a right git, I know that, you know that, hell, the whole school knows that. But the only person who ever calls me out on my crap is you. You're the only person who looks me in the eyes and tells me what I need to hear—what I have to hear. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting your friend, and I'm sorry for being such an arrogant toerag." James looked up after a few seconds of silence and smiled sadly at Lily. "I'll go now," he began, but she cut him off with a mere shake of her head._

"_Are you telling me that what I said to you actually made a dent in that ego of yours?" she asked, her words harsh, yet her tone soft. James smiled again, this time ruefully. _

"_Wasn't that your intention?" he asked. Lily looked at James for a moment, and then she took a few steps forward, an odd glint in her eyes._

"_I never meant to hurt you," she said, her voice so soft that it could barely be heard._

"_Then what was the point of all the things you've yelled at me this year?" James asked, also taking a step forward. _

"_You could be so much better than what you are right now," Lily whispered, and suddenly, James was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. At first, it was tentative, shy, but it quickly became much more passionate. _

_When they finally broke apart, Lily stared at James in shock, her fingers pressed to her lips, and James was shaking slightly. _

"_I'm so sorry," Lily suddenly exclaimed, and she turned and ran up the stairs of her dormitory, not once looking back. James, however, continued to stand there numbly, his only movement was to press the tips of his fingers to his lips, the same thing Lily had done moments earlier._

"_Damn," he whispered. _

"You're kidding, right?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius with narrowed eyes.

"Why would I lie?" Sirius shot back, eyeing Remus with irritation.

"I don't know, you tend to lie about many things. Like that time when you said James had stolen my wand, but it had really been you using it to frame me for a prank," Remus muttered. Sirius laughed.

"I forgot about that," he said, still laughing happily as he picked up Remus's dropped paper.

"So that kiss is what makes you think that Lily didn't hate James? Just one kiss?" Remus asked in confusion, ignoring Sirius's laughter.

"Well, it was more than just a kiss. It was something Lily wrote in her diary the next day—something she didn't know I had seen," Sirius said slowly.

"What was it?" Remus demanded.

"It was even better than James's letter to her in seventh year. You know, that poem he wrote?"

"What did she write?" Remus demanded again, and Sirius chuckled slightly.

_Why is it that I want nothing more than to hate him? Why is it that I'm unable to do just that? _

"See? She never hated him," Sirius said smugly, and Remus shook his head as if he was annoyed, but thinking privately that even in death, James and Lily were able to make the two of them laugh.


End file.
